Hidden from his eyes
by InvisibleGirl-Kido
Summary: Tsubomi Kido has a secret, a secret that could easily be exposed by the flash of his eyes. Nobody knows, but will Kido gather the courage to finally admit her feelings before he finds out? (SetoKido)


**DISCLAIMER**, I do not own Kagepro/Mekaku City actors, I want to wish you all a happy reading. I'm sure you read the description, so you should have a hint on what this story is about. This chapter will be in Kido's POV, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1; Childhood

I sat in a corner at the orphanage I lived in, crying as the other kids played around me, not acknowledging my existence. I watched them with my red eyes, often wondering if I was just a ghost. One day a ball hit me really hard in the head, confirming that I was indeed not, and I sat there crying. I hugged my legs and buried my face into them; wishing that the other kids would see me when I heard a voice calling out.

"Where are you?"

I didn't dare hope, but I looked up and saw a boy who looked about my age with midnight black hair walking in my general direction. _'Can he see me..?' _I thought to myself. When his eyes locked on mine, I gasped, they were red just like mine. A boy with blonde hair and cat like eyes trailed beside him, his eyes glowing red as well.

"Where are you going Kousuke? Let's go play!" I heard the blonde saying to him, but he just kept walking to me as if in a trance. So many thoughts were flooding my head at once that I actually started getting a headache.

The boy called Kousuke knelt in front of me and poked my cheek, the blonde one jumping back and yelping as if I materialized out of nowhere.

"Yes, I can see you now," He said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but wonder if I had asked that out loud? I didn't think I had said anything. He offered me his hand and I accepted it, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

"I am Kousuke Seto, and this is Shuuya Kano." He said to me, his friendly smile never leaving his face. The blonde one called Shuuya still seemed a little startled, but he waved at me anyways.

"Hello, I am Tsubomi Kido. It's nice to meet you!" I said excitedly, tears of joy flowing from my eyes. _'Someone can finally see me.' _ I couldn't help but hug him and sob; I wasn't a ghost after all. Shuuya seemed to break out of his shock and grinned widely, teasing me and calling me a crybaby. I felt myself blush with anger for saying something like that when I just felt happiness for the first time in a while, so I did the one thing that I thought would stop him.

I punched him in the gut.

* * *

-10 years later-

"Wow Tsubomi, what happened? You used to be such a cutie pie and now you won't even look at a skirt." Kano said in a teasing voice, that same stupid grin from so long ago plastered on his face. It was quickly replaced with a grimace of pain as my fist connected with his gut. Seto laughed from his place on the couch, smiling at us as he watched.

"Don't call me Tsubomi, it's Kido and you know it." I grumbled to him, walking off to the kitchen so I could cook dinner for everyone. Konoha stood at the kitchen entrance, all the ingredients for negima sitting out. I sighed despite myself; I shouldn't have trusted Konoha to get the stuff I needed for dinner.

"Even after all these years you two haven't changed a bit." Seto said in his usual cheerful tone. The only real difference between all of us that I could see physically was our eye color. They were no longer red, but our natural colors; Seto's a beautiful hazel, Kano's brown, and mine gray. Of course we weren't the broken children we once were and we now had our powers under control, but we didn't look at each other and see different people. Kano was still his deceiving self, Seto was still sweeter than any candy and hated his eye power, and I was still pretending to be tough when I was really a big cry baby.

Wait, did I describe Seto's eyes as beautiful? Shush, you heard nothing!

I felt my face heat up as I processed the fact that I was doting over Seto's good looks again, I looked to him to make sure that his eyes weren't red, and thankfully they weren't.

'_So what if he was really sweet, tall, and well built, and drop dead handsome? Oh screw my thoughts I'm just going to cook dinner now before I die of embarrassment, thank God that Seto hates his eye power or else I would have been screwed forever ago.'_

I shoved my thoughts of Kousuke to the back of my mind and began the process of dinner when Konoha said something I wish he didn't.

"Danchou, your face is kind of red. Are you feeling well?"

Everyone who was in the living room turned to me, looking right at my now burning red face. Kano covered his mouth to attempt to muffle his laughter, while everyone else gave me questioning looks. All that was running through my mind as I thought of an excuse was _'Oh god oh god oh god please don't let Kousuke read my thoughts.'_

"I'm in the kitchen, it's hot, and that's why my face is red, okay? Can someone turn on the air before I die in here?" I quickly came up with. Mary got up to do as I asked and ran for the air conditioning, tripping over nothing as usual and falling to the floor. Sadly, she fell on top of Shintaro, who was lying down, scowling at the digital girl on his phone. I heard him cough from the sudden weight thrown on him and groan from pain as Mary quickly got off him.

"I-I'm sorry Shintaro-kun!" She quickly apologized, tears forming in her eyes when she saw his face distorted in pain. I heard Ene laughing loudly from his phone, Kano joining her as the NEET attempted to make Mary feel better.

Seto walked over to the kitchen while I was paying attention to the ruckus, so my heart nearly jumped out of my throat when he said beside me, "Need any help with dinner?"

I let out a girlish scream and gripped the edge of the counter tightly, taking deep breaths to attempt to calm my racing heart. Seto looked worried until I gave him my best death glare and hissed at him, making his worried expression melt into an apologetic one. I heard Kano's laughter get louder after he processed the fact that Seto had scared me, and he started joking about how it shouldn't be possible that someone with an eye power like mine should get surprised.

"I didn't mean to startle you Kido! I just wanted to see if you needed any help is all," He explained as he looked down and tightened the arms of his jumper around his waist. I noticed with that motion that he had taken the top part off in order to help me. "It might not be as hot if you took off your hoodie you know.."

I looked down at my usual attire, deciding to roll the sleeves up and take the hood off my head. My long green hair spilled out of it like a waterfall, its length reaching all the way to my waist before stopping and swayed back and forth along my back. I had forgotten how long it really was and tossed it all behind my shoulders, stuffing my hands into my pockets in a desperate attempt to find a hair tie. I didn't want to get any hair in the food or else the Dan wouldn't be too happy.

When I finally found one, I was reaching for my hair when someone else's hand got to it before mine. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Seto running his fingers through my hair, the look on his face was really hard to read, but I know mine was definitely obvious because I felt it heating up again.

I kept my back to him and stuffed my hands back into my pockets, making a hissing sound hoping he would get the message. Thankfully he did and I felt his hand leave my hair, I began to put it up when Mary walked into the kitchen.

"Wow Kido-san! Your hair is so long and pretty!" she exclaimed excitedly, rushing to me and beginning to play with it. I felt her twisting my hair around and figured she must be braiding it. With a sigh I turned to Seto, a sheepish grin was on his face as he tugged aimlessly at his jumper's sleeves again. I felt my stomach start to flutter with butterflies and quickly turned to the ingredients placed on the counter.

"Well what are you standing there for Seto? We have dinner to cook."

* * *

Alright, end of chapter 1, please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 should be published soon.


End file.
